Exactly what am I to you?
by funsized.yandere
Summary: Okay, so the original author is a personal and close friend of mine! She's too busy and dealing with college apps right now so I am adopting her fanfic! I hope I can make it as amazing as she did and let this baby grow into an amazing fanfic :') wish me luck and leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

_The lapping of the waves and the glow of the warm sun basking its last rays of light on the sandy beach made Ichigo feel...peaceful._ He didn't know how long it had been since he had felt so relaxed. He was sitting on the white sand with his knees bent up and his hands supporting his muscular frame. He closed his eyes and let the sounds of the ocean whisk him away when he heard a voice calling his name. "ICHIGO! ICHIGO!" he knew that voice.

He opened his eyes to see a figure, a woman, shouting at him and waving while running down the shore to meet him. The women was dark skinned like chocolate, and had violet hair made out of silk. But the one thing that Ichigo was always captivated by, were her eyes. They were the sweet color of gold and glint of the sun made them look like stars. Well...there was one other thing he couldn't stop staring at..._her body_. Man, did she look hot. Curves where they should be and not a blemish on her being. As she had gotten closer he could finally see the pattern of her bikini. It was a pale yellow, nothing comparing to her eyes, with red polka-dots. _Can you say goddess?_

He stood up and waved back. She had finally reached him and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. "You...could...have...walked...a...bit" she said panting in between words. He smirked and placed his hand on his hip.

"What fun would that be? Besides I like it right here. It's a beautiful beach isn't it, Yoruichi?" he asked staring back out at the ocean. _Yoruichi. _The name rolled of his tongue like it belonged there.

"It sure is. Come on, I need to catch my breath so let's sit here for a while OK?" as she plopped herself on the warm sand. Ichigo sighed and sat down next to her, his knees drawn to his chest. There was not a sound from either of the Shinigami. Only the waves lapping against the shore and the seagulls' calls filled the air with sound. After what seemed like a decade, a gust of wind blew through the beach. Yoruichi shivered.

"You cold?" Ichigo asked. Yoruichi gave him one of her famous smirks and stretched her limbs like the cat she was.

"Of course not! I'm not some girl who needs protection every second of the day like Rukia or Orihime."

"That's for sure." he said giving a little chuckle. Suddenly a blast of strong wind came running throughout the waves. The blast was so strong it knocked Yoruichi right into Ichigo.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." she mumbled, scooting away from him.

"Taku" he mumbled. He grabbed Yoruichi's arm and pulled her into his lap shielding her from the wind. "Better?" he asked.

At first Yoruichi was shocked at the sudden gesture, but then she started to relax and snuggled into his chest. "Yeah, thank you. Damn it! I guess I am like Rukia and Orihime. Weak and always needing protecting." she realized.

Ichigo grabbed her chin to force her to meet his eyes. "Don't you ever say that again. You are not like them. You are a thousand times better than both of them combined."

He didn't really notice, but what he said was true. He really did think that. He then realized that he couldn't break from her gaze. He couldn't hold himself back anymore. He starting pulling her face towards his slowly starting to close his eyes. Yoruichi, thank god, didn't pull away. Her sweet breath was warming his face. "Yoruichi" he murmured. Her lips were only a centimeter away. The space between their lips was slowly decreasing and it was almost unbearable for Ichigo. Then all of a su-

"ICHIGO!" His father's voice rang clearly through his head and his eyes shot open in time to see his father coming at him with a good punch to the face. He easily dodged and smacked his father in the face with his foot, knocking him down.

He leaned over his father with a look of grogginess and anger. "Will you stop doing that already! I'm getting really sick and tired of you always barging in here." he yelled.

Isshin pushed the foot out of his face and looked at Ichigo with a grin. "Looks like I have nothing left to teach you my son. I am pr-..." he stopped in mid-sentence to study Ichigo closer. "Ichigo?...are you...blushing?" his father asked confused. Now Ichigo was equally confused. He went to his mirror and looked at his face. Isshin was right. He was blushing like a school girl.

"So?" Ichigo asked, putting his usual mask of pissed-off-ness.

"NO! MY ICHIGO HAS BECOME A MAN, HE HAS HAD THE DREAMS!" Isshin wailed at the top of his lungs.

"Huh?" Ichigo never understood the mind of his deranged father.

"Ichigo" his father called, his expression becoming very serious. "Have you had any..." looking for the right words… "Special lady friends that I should know about?" he asked. Ichigo suddenly understood. He hurled his father through the open window of his bedroom (mind you his bedroom is on the second floor).

"You fucking perverted old man!" he shouted after him and slammed the window shut. "Taku, stupid old man. Why would he think I'm as perverted as he is."

He had torn off his shirt and headed to the bathroom for a cold shower. A long one. Sadly it only took ten minutes because Karin burst through the door. "Oi, Ichi-nii get your ass out of the shower. You're not the only one in this house that needs one."

He reluctantly got out and headed downstairs. He found Rukia and Yuzu already eating breakfast. "Ah, good morning Onii-chan! Come and eat before your food gets cold." Yuzu called. Ichigo sat down, saying good morning to both of the girls and started to eat. For around five minutes only the sound of silver-ware on plates filled the empty room. Rukia finished her breakfast and brought her plate to the sink.

"Ichigo, Uruhara wants you to come down to his shop for some "lessons."" That was the phrase that they used telling Ichigo that old Hat n' Clogs wanted another training session. It's not like he didn't appreciate the effort that Urahara put into his training, but still, he needed a break every once and a while. He sighed and got up with his plate.

"Fine I'll go." He put his plate on the counter and headed for the door to get his shoes on. "I will be back around dinner." he called to Yuzu.

He didn't stay to hear an answer and started walking the two miles to the shop. (I don't know how long it is from Ichigo's house to the shop so bear with me okay?). When he got inside, he saw no sign of Urahara's employee's. He started walking to the back of the shop and down the stairs. He ended his journey in the spacious training room that looked like a rocky waist land. He found the quartet of weirdo's at the end of the room talking.

"Kurosaki-kun! I'm glad you could make it. Are you ready for another training session?" Uruhara asked wiping out his fan.

"Yeah, alright, let's get this over with." He placed the badge he had gotten from Soul Society at his heart, his soul instantly knocked out of him revealing his Shinigami form. "So what kind of training are you gonna make me do today?" Ichigo asked.

Even though his face was hidden by his fan, Ichigo could see the look of mischief on his teacher's face. "I'm not going to be teaching you today Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo couldn't help but lift an eyebrow in confusion.

_Then who wou-_ "Yo, Ichigo. Ready for our training session?" Ichigo knew who that was without even turning around. That voice was of the women who had pierced his dreams only that night, not that he was complaining.

He turned to her, seeing that she was in her normal attire of the orange shirt with black pants, her hair tied back in her usual pony-tail. He couldn't stop himself from blushing when his dream popped back into his mind. Yoruichi saw this and grinned cat-like. "What is going on in that strawberry head of yours? You're not thinking perverted thoughts are you?" she asked teasingly. This made him only turn a deeper shade of red. "Whatever, it's none of your business." Although the thoughts were about her he thought to himself. Her grin became a smirk while she placed her slim hands on her waist. "Alright then, let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright let's get started. We are going to be playing a little game of cat and mouse. You need more practice using shunpo." Yoruichi started to explain.

"Bu-"

"Yes I know that your Bankai increases your speed immensely but you won't always have enough power to use Bankai will you? So you run, I chase." Her face quickly changed into a cat-like grin making her look a little more devilish than she already was.

"Let's begin." Once the words left her mouth she disappeared with blinding speed. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _he thought glumly. He had barely enough time to sense Yoruichi coming and dodge a round house kick to the head. He started to run but it didn't take long before Yoruichi was right at speed with him. She chuckled.

"It's going to take more than that to beat me in my favorite game. How about this, if I catch you I get to do whatever I want with you." The grin on her face didn't lie. He wanted to keep his virginity thank you very much. To his astonishment he started to run faster. Soon enough he was shunpo-ing all around the training room. His breathing became longer and calmer and he was almost out running Yoruichi. For around an hour the game went on and Yoruichi had yet to catch Ichigo. He always kept glancing behind him expecting the Goddess of Flash to catch up to him at any moment, every time she wasn't there, although he could sense her riatsu now and then. He jumped from rock to rock thinking. _At this rate she won't capture me anytime soon and this is getting pretty annoying...maybe it's time for the hunter to become the hunted. _A plan slowly started to form in his head. It was so simple, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this sooner.

Once he could feel her riatsu again he changed his course to end up behind her. Yoruichi looked behind her in shock. She didn't think Ichigo could have gotten behind her so quickly without her noticing! She started to turn around to face him and tackle him to the ground but Ichigo had that thought way before she did. He lunged at her tackling her to the ground. He pinned her there keeping her hands way above her head with one of his hands while the other one had the job to keep him stable.

"Looks like the cat got beaten by the mouse."

She laughed~ Ichigo couldn't help but love her laugh. It was pure and made the atmosphere happier. "Ya, ya you have pinned down the Goddess of Flash. Nice job. So what are you gonna' do now while I am in this helpless state of mine hmm?" Ichigo's eyebrows shot up to realize..._HE WAS ON TOP OF HER!_ His mind went into over drive on how many different shades of red his face turned. He let go and stood up stuttering like an idiot...but he didn't want to let go..._ever_. He wanted to stay like this _forever_. For some reason he remembered the dream he had had the night before. _This was strangely similar to it._ Not the situation but the atmosphere. Not a sound was heard and it felt as though they were the only two people there. Yoruichi had a sweet smile on her face that reached her halo eyes. He couldn't help but stare. He wanted her...he wanted to kiss her and tell her things that didn't even make sense to himself. He wanted to test it. To test if the dream and now was something that was meant to be or something that was just a one-time thing. Without time to think he bent down and kissed her softly.

Yoruichi never thought that Ichigo had the guts to do something so..._bold._ To pin her to the ground with her totally helpless. She couldn't help teasing him a little more so she said the only thing she could in the situation. She almost laughed at how cute he looked turning all those shades of red but she didn't. She didn't think it would be a good idea to tease him because for some reason...she didn't want to change the mood. It was a mood she hadn't felt since the last time she hooked up with a guy..._back up_...she is not thinking about Ichigo becoming her man! She couldn't think anymore on the subject because Ichigo did the last thing she expected him to do. He actually took advantage of the situation and kissed her.

For a moment her eyes got wide with shock but then she couldn't help but lean further into the kiss. What once was a small innocent kiss, poured out into a blaze of fire and ice tingling down her spine. If her hands weren't held by Ichigo right now she would have done a lot more to him, but hell, she wasn't complaining. Soon Ichigo's tongue started asking for entrance into her mouth. She smiled. He was really into this wasn't he? Let's see if he can make the kitty _purr_. She gladly let him in. His tongue at first just gently slid into her mouth, exploring. He let his tongue probe every place that he could before massaging her tongue with his. She couldn't help but let out of moan of pleasure. Man was the boy good with his tongue! She let him play a little while long before playfully biting down on his tongue. This made him retreat making it the perfect time to slide hers inside his now open mouth. It was her time to play. This went on for what seemed like hours on end. (It only took two minutes).

When they broke apart, both were breathing heavily. Ichigo's eyes were glazed over and he had let go of Yoruichi's arms. Although she didn't dare get up yet. When he finally came to his senses he had realized what he had done. His brown eyes became wide with disbelief. He opened his mouth to start babbling "sorry"'s and "Forget this ever happened"'s, but not a sound came out. He stood his eyes to the ground. _Why? WHY DID I DO THAT TO HER?!_ he asked himself. He finally found his voice. "I-I'm sorry." it came out only as a whisper, and he didn't know if she had even heard. He couldn't bare to know. He had to get out of this place. With his new found speed he shunpo'd out of the training room with his body in tow. When he was out of the shop he got into his body and ran home. All the while he was mentally kicking himself for losing control so easily. _Why? Why? Why? WHY?_ _I did the one thing I didn't want to do, and that was take advantage of her._ _She will probably never want to see me again. He wouldn't, no, he couldn't stand the thought of that. _

"You wanted her, King. She was right there, and you had won the game. You took your prize." His inner-hollow laughed his annoying laugh. He had not ever heard his inner-hollow other than when he was inside his own mind. Never like this before. Anger boiled throughout his veins in instant fury. _DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WERE YOU THE ONE WHO MADE ME DO THAT TO HER?!_ he mentally shouted at him. He could see the white face giving him his creepy ear-to-ear grin.

"It wasn't me King. I had nothing to do with this but sit back and watch. It was all you." The anger he had let loose on his inner-hollow instantly vanished as fast as it started and knew he was right. No one had influenced him. Before he knew it he was back inside his house and was stomping up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door shut and laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He turned onto his side staring at his closet. _What am I going to do?_

Yoruichi slowly stood. She barley heard Ichigo's 'I'm sorry' but she had heard it. She was too dazed to run after him, and besides, he might want some time alone. She couldn't help but place her fingers on her lips and smile. That was one of the best make-out sessions she had had in a long time. With a man she liked of course.

When she was in Soul Society men had always treated her like a piece of meat. Usually men would be nice to her and take her out then they went to bed together. Then after that same night she would always wake up with the bed empty and never hearing a word back from the guy. Well not like she hadn't done the same thing with some of the guys she dated. She had a reputation for it. But this was different. Ichigo was different. He had always tried to be a gentleman by looking away and telling her to put some clothes on when she was naked or shrugged off the teasing. (After some serious blushing no doubt).

Yoruichi couldn't help but keep thinking about this on her way up the stairs. She also forgot to wipe that goofy grin off her face because right when she got to the top Urahara knew something had happened. Uruhara was a sly and a very curious (not to mention perverted) business man. He always took interest in his friend's life and today was no different. So when he saw Ichigo running out of the shop he just had to know. "Neh, my little cat what happened down there? I just saw Ichigo running from the shop with an expression on his face that I have never seen before. Know anything about it?" he asked.

When she heard her pet name she had looked up and snapped out of her little thinking bubble. "Hm? Oh, Ichigo said he had something to do and so he left early that's all." Urahara knew when his best friend was lying and this was one of those times. Something happened down there and he wanted to know what. He quickly wiped out his fan to hide the grin that was quickly spreading on his face_. This was going to be the best gossip he was ever going to get and for sure he knew it._


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since the incident at the shop and Urahara was getting more annoyed each day. Yoruichi would never come out of her room, except to eat. The rest of the time she was in there taking cat naps and gazing off into space. Even Ichigo wouldn't come near the shop. He had called Kuchiki-san three times a day to see if Ichigo wanted to train and each time she said that he wasn't feeling well or had something to do with the family. _A likely story._ It's time to the get the real story out of one of them and since Yoruichi was closest to Urahara (in distance and in relationship) he would go to her. He walked up the stairs to her bedroom door. Today he didn't bother to put on his hat, or his clogs (0-0...wow). He rapped on the door. "Oi Koneko-chan? I'm coming in." he called and stepped inside.

Her room was a normal 10X10 room with tatami mat flooring and a window (although it stared at a side of a building). Although the view was bad she was still gazing out the window. She was in her corset and underwear. And it looked like she hadn't taken a shower or brushed her hair in days. Urahara couldn't help but sigh in pity. _What is she doing to herself?_ He walked over to sit on the bed.

"So what have you been doing these past few days hmm? Sneaking some milk? Fighting Hallows? Thinking about me? It's me isn't it? I am sure it is I mean you have barley come out of your room in a week and you don't make eye contact with anyone or me. You have barely even said a word to me." at first he was trying to be playful and joke a little but then...he began to mean what he said. He wanted to know what was troubling his best friend. Wouldn't anyone want to help if a friend of theirs was in trouble or depressed? For Uruhara though, it ran deeper than friendship. It killed him seeing her so..._depressed and out of it._

She finally took her gaze off the building and a little part of Urahara wished that she hadn't. Her eyes had lost their shine and they looked a pale yellow instead of a shining gold. She hung her head and exhaled a breath that he didn't even know she took. She looked back up, her eyes now sad. "It's not you Kisuke...it's me. I'm so confused!" she cried lying down on the floor with her forehead touching the cool tatami mats. Urahara frowned and sat down next to her out-stretched body.

"Why don't you tell me about it? Talking about it will make you feel better." He thought that that wouldn't work, knowing how she is, but surprisingly she turned her face towards him and gave him a weak smile.

'"Thank you Kisuke. You're a good friend." she lifted her body off the floor and sat Indian style. "Okay, so are you sure you want to know?" she asked cocking a slim eyebrow. He couldn't help but let a big toothy grin sweep across his face.

"Of course Yoruichi! Who do you think I am? I am the Gossip God you know." Yoruichi laughed like her old self and that made him smile a little bit more.

"Okay, so here goes, after you left-" she went to as much detail as she dared telling him of the events that happened, including the kiss. Surprisingly to Yoruichi, Urahara didn't interrupt once. If she wasn't his best friend she never would have noticed his face slowly getting grimmer with each word she spoke.

"I don't know if he loves me or even if I do, or if it's something else completely different...it's all so confusing!" she cried in frustration, putting her forehead on her palms, while glaring at the floor.

Urahara didn't speak...he wouldn't speak. _How dare Ichigo do that to her!_ his thoughts drifted back to when they were both kids in Soul Society. He had seen many guys do almost the exact thing Ichigo did. Yorucihi would become confused about her feelings and then once she revealed, what she thought was her feelings, he crushed any hope she ushered up about how they might be together forever. Each time she got rejected, he wanted to go up to her and hold her close and tight telling her everything was going to be all right. Cause he was there. He never did though. He never thought it was the right time. The thought to do it now was overpowering. His skin itched to hold her, to stroke her hair, to make her feel better.

Instead he looked at the floor in thought and mustered up the courage to take her chin with his hands and look into her eyes. She was shocked by the sudden move.

"Kisuke what are y-" her words were smothered by his lips, softly on hers. Yoruichi's eyes were saucers; she knew it was rude to stare, but Urahara, her childhood friend, _WAS KISSING HER!_ The kiss was brief so no breath was lost when he broke away. He let her go long enough to drag her into his muscular arms. His embrace was warm and comforting but Yoruichi only got to enjoy it for a minute. He took her shoulders and pushed her arm's length away to stare straight into her eyes.

"Are you confused anymore?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She had seen a side of Kisuke she had only seen once before, and that was when they made the choice to run away from Soul Society. Urahara's gaze was still on her and that was not helping when it came to her trying to speak.

"I-I-I need to get some air. I'm going on a walk." She finally managed to utter after standing up and putting some clothes on. She didn't look back as she left the shop and started to let her feet drag her where they may. Her mind wandered for a few minutes until her mind came upon both the men that had kissed her when she was totally helpless. She loved them both...but...who did she really love? Trying to think about that gave her a headache and didn't even notice when she started to shout in rage. _"DAMN IT ALL! ICHIGO!KISUKE! I HATE BOTH OF YOU FOR BEING SO CONFUSING!"_ she screamed to the heavens, not caring who had heard her sudden outburst. (She isn't even in her Gigai...no one can hear her or see her unless they have reiatsu...smart one).

Since she left the shop, she never really paid attention to where she was going but soon enough her feet stopped at the base of Ichigo's bedroom window. "Oh great. More confusion to add to the pile." she muttered to herself. Although...why did she, out of nowhere, come here? Did she want to see Ichigo that badly? She didn't deny that that may be a possibility. She needed to speak with him, to see him again. She didn't want to jump up to his window, so she did the human thing and went to the front door. Her hand was in mid-knock when she hesitated..._what if Ichigo didn't want to see her_, she thought in horror. _What if he was so angry that he would slam the door in her face?_ Her hand went limp to her side and she started to walk away from the door,_ away_ from Ichigo. Suddenly she heard the sound of the door opening and her name being called. She turned around to see the boy that she had been dreading and yearning to see for the past week. He was in a t-shirt and jeans and his usual messy, orange hair was epically messy today. "Ichigo..." The name escaped her lips in a sort of airy whisper but he still heard it. He was also shocked to see her there. "Yoruichi..."


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo had been staring out the window of his room absentmindedly when he saw Yoruichi stroll onto his street. He was utterly surprised to see her come to his front door. She has never done anything like that. Usually she would jump through his window and let herself in. This was very strange for her. It was especially weird that she was going to knock. All he could do was _STARE_; his mouth hanging open dumbstruck. Then she started walking away from the door and his mind was reeling.

_No don't leave! Get back here!_

He used his shunpo to flash downstairs and wrenched open the door and called her name. She turned back and he was relieved. He let out his usual cocky smirk and leaned his muscular frame against the door. "You comin' in or what?"

She never expected him to be standing there, asking her to come into his house. Usually he would be trying to chase her away. Well she was also acting out of character today so it wasn't really all that surprising. Well better start acting like me again or else this is going to get _WAY awkward_. She leaned her weight onto one leg while placing a hand on her hip and giving her usual cat like grin.

"I'm surprised Ichigo. I never thought you of all people would actually let me into your house." she shunpo'd to his side purring into his ear "You want to get laid that badly?"

She got the pleasure of seeing his blush and she could only laugh while letting herself inside his house before he took back his offer. She planted herself on his couch and looked around. "You know I don't think I have ever been anywhere except your room before. You have a pretty boring house you know that?"

"You should see it when my family is actually home. Then it's not so boring." he replied while closing the door and going to the kitchen.

"Where is your family anyway?" she asked searching around for the missing people.

"The old man thought it was a good idea to have a father-daughter bonding camping trip this weekend. Rukia is at Uruhara's. Didn't you see her while you were there?"

"I was...busy. I wasn't really noticing that many things." she admitted thinking back to the miserable week that she made herself go through. _I was so stupid_. She sighed and went over to the kitchen table.

"Want something to drink?" He asked from the fridge.

"What do you have?" she asked sitting down and kicking her feet up onto the table.

"Umm...water, orange juice, milk, beer, and...I think my dad has a couple bottles of wine around here."

"I'll have a beer thanks." He came over to the table carrying to bottles of beer and handing one to her. He eyed her feet on the counter and rolled his eyes before sitting down on the opposite side of hers. Yoruichi grinned eyeing the beer in his hand. "I didn't know you drank beer." She said taking a swig from hers. He took a sip of his before setting it down on the table.

"I like to have one every now and then. Dad doesn't know if that's what you're askin'" he said taking a gulp. Her glared at her feet on the table once more before taking his hand and pushing them off.

She lifted her eyebrow at the shove but didn't put her feet back up. They sat there in silence, waiting for the other one to start a conversation. Ichigo finished his beer before her so he went and threw it in the recycling bin. He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Alright can I ask what you're doing here?" he finally asked. This was the question that she was dreading, but now that she felt better she already had an answer. She grinned and threw away her now empty beer bottle with Ichigo's.

She put a hand on her hip and lifted a slim eyebrow. "What? I can't come over to visit my favorite student every once in a while?"

"Since when am I your favorite student?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Hmm...since after the fight with SoiFong I guess. She has become such a prick."

"You know 'prick' is used for guys right?"

"Of course I know. I invented the word. Hell she is flat-chested enough, and her attitude is manly enough." Said the goddess before walking over to Ichigo's couch and plopping herself down. She leaned herself back making herself comfortable and lifted her feet onto the coffee table in front of her. "Have any good movies to watch? I haven't seen a movie since...1940? Is that really the last time I saw a movie?...Yeah, I think it is." she was talking to herself mainly but Ichigo got the point. He went over to the DVD cupboard and started looking the all of the movies.

"Well you should know that movies have gotten a lot better since then. They're in color now and the affects aren't just wires and robots." He explained while finding Fireball. "You mind what movie we watch?" he asked going over to the DVD player by the TV.

"I don't care as long as there's lots of action and isn't boring." she said taking her legs off the table to let Ichigo through before putting them back on. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her legs seeing how firm and muscular they looked under her clothes. Yoruichi noticed this and smirked.

"Like what you see?" she asked teasingly. He blushed and turned on the movie.

The movie was about an ex-football quarterback who gets fired for taking steroids and drinking too much. He then gets put in jail for assaulting and beating up a reporter at a gas station. While in jail a fire starts and he is left in there to burn. The steroids in him make the flames become a part of him and now he can radiate fire at will. He goes around killing all the people who put him in jail and was going to the nuclear power plant to destroy it. It was up to a two people (guy and girl that you know are going to end up together at the end of the movie) to stop him.

For Yoruichi the whole movie was very interesting; lots of action and blood, which she liked, and Ichigo was so engrossed in the movie that he didn't notice her scooting closer to him every minute. She smiled ear to ear in her mind while she scooted over enough for her hand to touch his lightly. A blush spread its way across his face but he didn't take his hand away. You could now obviously see the grin on her face as she jumped into his lap her back against his chest. He stiffened and started to stutter. "Y-Yoruichi w-what are you doing?" His blush turning beet red.

She nuzzled into him further and let her head rest in the crook of his neck her eyes closed. "I'm tired... you know, for a rugged guy like you, you're very cuddly." She stated her voice becoming softer as she drifted into sleep.

Ichigo had images and pictures flashing through his mind, if anyone ever saw them together like this...Urahara...Renji...Rukia...his family… All of the images made him shudder and made him want to get out of that position as quickly as possible. Although...at the same time he didn't. He remembered the dream he had that had started all of this. This was something like it, better even. He sighed before reaching carefully over, trying not to wake her, and grabbed the remote turning off the movie. He clumsily slid out of the couch and took hold of Yoruichi bridle style not waking her up even once to what he could tell. He carried her up to his room and laid her on the bed laying a blanket over her. He couldn't help but stare at her sleeping face and think of a cat's. Who wouldn't? She was one after all but she still looked beautiful. She looked peaceful, which was a rather rare state to see her in. Her face was calm and her mouth was slightly parted for her to breathe evenly in and out. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her again so badly! If he did, would she be mad at him again? Or would it create even bigger problems? He hoped not but he wasn't going to take the risk, even if she was asleep.

He closed the door quietly leading to his room and went back downstairs. He went to his fathers "secret" wine cooler and took out one of the many bottles he had stored there. He popped the cork out and started to chug it. Hell, he needed it by the week he was having. By the time the bottle was drained and disposed of, he was slightly buzzed. He took a glass of water and chugged it to clear his head a bit and went back upstairs to check on his sleeping guest. When he entered the room he was surprised to see Yoruichi awake sitting crossed-legged on his bed with one of Kon's magazine's. (Mind you these are Kon's magazine's) His face fell into a frown although it was obvious to see the light blush that stained his cheeks. He went over to the bed and stared down at Yoruichi who looked as if she never heard him come in. She lifted her eyes slightly to see the angry looking boy standing at the edge of his bed, arms crossed and smiled cutely before becoming engrossed with her reading once more. They were in that position for a few minutes, Ichigo's face becoming grimmer and grimmer before Yoruichi flipped through the last page and laid it down cover down on the bed.

"You know if you wanted to read stuff like this Urahara has one really good collection if you want to look at it." She stated simply not looking at him just yet.

He scowl deepened before stating with a calm tone, "These are Kon's not mine."

"Really? You sure? You know that it is normal for a boy your age to have stuff like this. It's perfectly all right." She said laying back on the bed her back against the wall. He took the magazine off from the bed and ripped it in half before going over to the trash and dumping it there.

"As I said, these are NOT mine." he stated again. He sat on the bed next to Yoruichi to keep his cool which was becoming quite less often since she came around.

"Alright, alright I believe you, for now. Still I wouldn't be offended by anything if you did have one or two stashed somewhere. Anyway can I stay here for a couple days?" she asked out of the blue going off topic. I need to clear things up and this is a perfect way to do it. she question caught him off gaurd and his eyebrows shot up.

"Why?" he simply asked.

"Because. Sorry Ichigo I can't tell you just yet. She thought. He huffed out a breath knowing that this was going to go nowhere.

"Fine, I can't stop you but we are not sleeping together do you hear me?" he warned. She couldn't help let a devious grin spread across her face before she disappeared and reappeared behind Ichigo with her arms slinked down his neck to settle on his chest.

She leaned her head in close while her chest pressed against his back, "I sooo was looking forward to it though." she whined softly nipping at his ear slightly before being pushed off by a pair of strong hands and a laugh escaping her.

"I'm serious Yoruichi, any tricks and you are out of here" he said while going over to his closet to get the spare futon. He grabbed it and turned around to lay it next to the bed. "By the way how long are you gonna stay here?" he asked.

She shrugged. "As long as I need to I guess." she answered sprawling back out onto the bed. He stared at her body before shaking his head and laying out the futon so its head was in the same directions as his pillow on the bed.

He went to the bathroom and changed into his PJ's before coming back into the room to see Yoruichi, sprawled out, arms and legs splayed across the bed in her black cami and underwear sleeping like a baby. The blush that had settled down when he had gone to the bathroom to change 15 seconds before was now back. He went to his bed for the next few days, he hoped, and crawled in. He shut his eyes and focused on the sounds of his breathing. He could hear hers next to him and so he tried to match his pace with hers. The last thoughts that went through his mind were of Yoruichi climbing on top of him in the middle of the night and doing things to him that he would like to be awake for and things that he would be happy to be asleep for. _Why do I think this is now a very bad idea?_ he asked himself before the last waves of sleep hit him and he was off to dreamland once again, hoping and not hoping to see his seductive black cat there.


End file.
